


Mulan: A Wuxia Musical

by TheColorBlue



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Gen, Multimedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/pseuds/TheColorBlue
Summary: Mulan: A Wuxia Musical is my conceptualization of the idea that the Disney Mulan live-action adaption could have been both more like a Chinese martial arts fantasy (wuxia film) AND a musical. If you've listened to my Chinese novel musical numbers, you''ll have an idea of where I'm going with this.Piano & vocals concepts for reimagined versions of:"Honor to Us All," "I'll Make a Man Out of You," and "Reflection."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Mulan: A Wuxia Musical

“Honor & Piety”

MULAN  
On my way to the matchmaker,  
And I’m sweating through my hands;  
Will I be able to fulfill all my dreams and plans?

OTHERS  
You will honor your whole family,  
With the role you’ve always had.  
You will honor all your ancestors  
With your words and deeds,  
And won’t your mother and father be greatly pleased  
With this act of filial piety?  
You’ll bring honor to your family with dignity.

-

“Make a Soldier Out of You”

SHANG  
You’re a spineless, pale, pathetic lot,  
And you haven’t got a clue.  
Somehow I’ll make a soldier out of you.

New recruits will get in orderly lines,  
Await instruction on what to do.  
Though the sight of you is hardly auspicious,  
You’ll find when we are through—

Though you’re the saddest bunch I’ve ever met,  
You can bet before we’re through:  
Somehow I’ll make a soldier out of you.

CHIEN-PO  
I’m never going to catch my breath.

YAO  
Say goodbye to those who knew me.

LING  
Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym.

MUSHU  
This guy’s got her scared to death.

MULAN  
Hope he doesn’t see right through me.

CHIEN-PO  
Boy do I really wish that I knew how to swim.

CHORUS  
Be a man!

SHANG  
You must be swift as the coursing river,  
With all the strength of a great typhoon,  
With all the force of a raging fire,  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.

-

“The Heavenly Phoenix”

MULAN  
Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?  
Who’s that girl that cannot be ignored?  
Will I rise up from the ashes of my failures?  
Will I stand on the foundation of my strengths?  
Will I spread my wings and fly up to the heavens high above?  
Will I rise?

CHORUS  
Will you rise?

MULAN  
Will I rise?


End file.
